Doctor Whooves Episode 1: A Strange Pony
by Velocity The Wolf
Summary: This is a story about the Doctor stumbling upon a new world with PONIES? He might even get new companions during this. It wasn't just the Doctor that came through, he was followed by his worse enemies. Will the Doctor defend the world of Equestria and be named a hero, or will the Doctor fall and Equestria falls by the menaces with the plungers? its up to The Doctor to fix things
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, just before this starts I have to say a couple things. First off if you don't like this story with Doctor Whooves and Twilight Sparkle. then I will make one with Ditzy/Derpy and The Doctor just ask me. Second: I won't be taking any OCs unless I ask you. Third: Leave a review if you like it and help me get ideas on the next episode.**

Equestria, Everfree forest, Year 2002 C.E, TARDIS.

"Ugh... what happen, the last thing I remembered was falling through the Medusa Cascade while fighting a fleet of Daleks. I was shot and the TARDIS was damaged, Then I regen-" Said The Doctor.

The Doctor felt a sudden feeling he wasn't as normal. He touched his hair, or well that's what he thought. It was a mane.

"What? Am I a horse? Said the Doctor with a confused expression.

"AND STILL NOT GINGER! Regeneration is a lottery for me. Hmm where am I anyways, it seems like the TARDIS has landed but the scanner is damaged, Well I guess a bit of exploration is good exercise for a new body." He notice that he had 4 legs though. "Whoa 4 legs, that's new, then that will get getting use to."

The Doctor walked outside and locked the TARDIS.

"How will I find the way out this forest, I need to find out where I am and fast, cause I bet those Daleks probably came through too" The said while seeing a little town in the distance. "Lets ask some locals."

After a while of the Brown Stallion walking towards the nearest. In a bush.

"I have spotted The Doctor, Proceeding to follow." Said with a somewhat robotic voice.

Equestria, Ponyville, Front of The Golden Oak Libary

"What a fascinating place to crash into, Horses that act like humans but able to grab things with their hooves." The Doctor said with a very fascinated look plastered on his face.

The Doctor manged to bump into Doctor took notice on who he bumped into, She was a lavender pony who was a unicorn.

"Oops, sorry I wasn't looking where I was going, Hey you look like a unicorn!" The Doctor made a smile.

"Um its cause I am a unicorn, Who are you anyways?" The lavender unicorn said.

"I'm The Doctor, do you know where I am and who might you be?" The Doctor said.

"Did you hit your head? Your in Equestria, in Ponville. My name is Twilight Sparkle I'm Celestia's prized pupil." Twilight said proudly.

"Well I did have a fall when I fell through the Medusa Cascade and landed on this planet." The Doctor said. "So this is Equestria... Well thank you. I'm gonna head back to the TAR-" Before the Brown Stallion could finish. He passed out right on the spot.

"Hello? You okay there? oh my gosh I think he needs help! SPIKE GET OUT HERE!" The lavender pony yelled as high as she can to get Spike's attention.

Hours past by. Twilight was telling Spike what happen in the Golden Oak Library.

"So let me get this straight. You bumped into an pony and he talked weirdly and passed out? I think he's a bit loony." The green and purple Dragon recapped.

"For the seventh time Spike. Yes, and it seems like he wasn't a pony to start with. Its a bit confusing for me to process." The pony said.

"Why didn't we get him to the hospital before than rather letting him rest on our sofa?" The Dragon questioned.

"I want some questions answered, he doesn't seem like he's injured, but I should get a Doctor to check on him just in ca-" Before she could finish. a voice came from behind them.

"Yes? Did you call for me? I was having a wild dream about something about Fish Custer and what they were made out of. Hey is that a purple and green dragon next to you?" The Doctor said.

"The names Spike, who are you? and what are you on about? The Dragon replied.

"A Dragon named Spike huh, Well if you don't mind me intruding but your name sounds like some kind of dog would have. Well I must go, its been a pleasure meeting you Sunlght Glimmer and Spike, but I must depart before anything weird hap-" The Doctor's stomach growled. "Um first, is there a place I can get food, getting a new face really makes me hungry.

Twilight was confused on what he's been rambling about but managed to speak. "Its Twilight Sparkle and who are you? and why do you talk like an alien?

"I'll explain while we eat, so is there a place to get food or something?" The Doctor stomach grumbled again.

"We can go to Sugar Cube Corner and get something." Twilight said.

"Ugh the name even gives me cavities, fine I guess I can try something new while I'm here." The Doctor got off the coach and made his way to the door of the library and Twilight and Spike followed alone side the Doctor as he occasionally tripped over his forelegs he was caught before fall on the ground.

 **Hello everyone, this is it for chapter 1 for Doctor Whooves Episode 1: An Strange Pony. Please leave a Review, they in courage me to continue, I hope you enjoyed and I'll see ya later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Doctor Whooves Episode 1 Chapter 2 is here. I hoped you like the first chapter and I hope you enjoy this one, please leave a review it helps me make more. I'm not taking any OCs yet. Well enough stalling lets get on with it. Sorry if I don't post a chapter for a week or so, I might be busy and I'm only human.**

In front of Sugar Cube Corner.

"Its just what I expected, A place that look like its food." The Doctor spoke.

"Hey Doc, Where did you come from anyways?" The purple and green dragon said.

"I'm not exactly from here, I'm from another universe." The Brown stallion replied.

"That's not possible, No pony can do that, its impossible." The Unicorn spoke.

"Well I thought that to, but apparently it is, last time I crossed into another universe is when I had Rose with me..." The Doctor fell silent for a moment. "Enough chat, lets get something before I starve and regenerate on the same day."

The Doctor, Twilight and Spike walked inside to be greeted by Pinkie Pie.

"Hey Twilight. Long time no see, say is that a new pony in town."

"Um hello pink pony... I'm The Doctor, Mind if I ask for a name?"

"Pinkie Pie or Pinkie if you'd like. I can't wait till everypony meets you! What would you like?" The smiling Pink pony smiled.

 **First off its gonna take me the end of time to finish this one scene so I'll skip it,**

 **They just finished eating.**

"Not the best of foods I've eaten but not the worse, at least its not a pear cause I despises those things." After saying that he heard a noise coming from his back.

"Whats this?" he pulls a key from his back and looked at it carefully. "Hmm, the TARDIS key is indicating something. "I think my TARDIS is fully repaired. That's good, at least I can make it home now."

"Are you sure your not insane cause you speak a lot but your not exactly telling me anything." The mare told.

"Well I might be, I dunno, its a new body that's in pony form and I'm in a world with ponies from another universe, I might be insane but I have my reasons."

"Do you mind telling me and spike your origins?" The Unicorn was a bit inpatient.

"Ah right, Well I come a universe where that ponies are just mere myths. I hung around a planet called Earth, its ruled by humans and guessing that this world doesn't have any humans so I guess they're myths. I am a Timelord from the planet Gaillfrey. I live in a blue box called the TARDIS, any questions?" The Doctor spoke extremely fast.

"The what and who now?" Spike was confused that he couldn't make a proper sentence.

"Do you think we'd believe a story about universes and other creatures?" Twilight spoke.

"Well it was a long shot. I should be headi-" The Doctor was cut off.

Ponies were running around in panic of something.

"Whats happening?"

"I have no clue Twilight, care to join me and find out?"

Before Twilight could respond, they heard something yelling in the distant The Doctor recognized it.

"Oh no, It can't be..."

"What is it?"

"A Dalek"

"Dalek? Whats a Dalek? The baby Dragon spoke.

"It followed me, If there's one then there's bound to be more on the way. Come along." The Doctor was starting to run.

"Spike tell the girls to get everypony out." Twilight ordered "I promise I'll be back.

Twilight and the Doctor ran towards the TARDIS but was stopped.

"DOCTOR! YOU SHALL COME WITH ME OR YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED!" The Dalek said only 3 meters away from them.

"Um... Look its something interesting!" The Doctor and the other two ran past the Dalek as he looked away.

"How did that work?" The confused Twilight spoke.

"They are always thick headed, but didn't think that would happen. Lets get to the forest before things get even worse."

They made it to the TARDIS

"Whats that?" The curious Twilight asked

"Its the TARDIS."

"Its kinda small don't you think and its made out of wood."

The Doctor open the doors by clapping his hooves (I was gonna say by snapping but...)

"Look again." The Doctor had a grin on his face.

"There isn't anything special about a blue sma-"

She was so amazed to see that is wasn't just a mere Blue box in the middle of no where.

"TARDIS stands for "Time and Relitive Dimension In Space" TARDIS is a short."

"But... how is all this cramped in a wooden box, its impossible."

"Well not impossible, nothing is impossible with me around."

"Its bigger on the inside. What kind of magic is this?"

"Nope not magic, its Science."

They walked inside and Twilight was still in awe.

 **And that's it for Chapter 2 please leave a review and I'm out peace guys.**


End file.
